Random Bishi Talk: Volume 1
by Mystic Flower Floating
Summary: Multiple Anime Crossovers. We are introduced to my charecatrs as well as the bishis talk and have fun...unless Amber starts to act like a jail keeper. 7th chpt up
1. The bishis are coming!

The Bishis are coming!!!!  
  
Disclamier: I own none of the charectars on the following pages, other than myself, Mystie and Trista. Also, there is going to be some Yaoi in here, but that is just a bit of my mind talking.  
  
This is sure to be some fun!  
  
Amber: Well Mystie, here we are, Bishi central.  
  
Mystie:What the....What is Bishi central??  
  
Amber: This is.  
  
Amber opens the door to her house to see bishis going crazy. Amber takes out her whistle and blows into it. The bishis stop what they are doing and looks over at the open door. yoh is the first one to speak up.  
  
Yoh: Oh, Amber, Hey there...we....  
  
Amber: Yoh Asakura, I was expecting you to be the last of the ones to speak up for the others. Now fall in line!!!  
  
The bishis fall in line as Trista walks over to the girls in the door way.  
  
Trista: What in the world....  
  
Mystie: Welocme Trista to Bishi Central. Home of this madness.  
  
Amber: Now Morty, I want a 5 course meal for dinner, and this time do not be stingy with the dessert. Inuyasha, Miroku and Malik wil lall clean the upstaiurs and no funny stuff this time! Yugi and Yami will clean the bedrooms, no broken anything, or it will be no dinner for any of you. Now move!  
  
All: Yes Miss Amber.  
  
Morty goes to the kitchen as Ryo comes in with Tokagero.  
  
Ryo: Is she here?  
  
Morty: I am afraid so.  
  
Amber: Ryo, help Morty with dinner.  
  
Ryo: OK.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Malik all go upstairs.  
  
Malik: Boy, this girl is tough. At least this job comes with food and a place to stay.   
  
Inuyasha: yeah and a girl nagging you every step of the way.  
  
Miroku: I am not one to complain. This is better than Sango or Kagome nagging us.  
  
Inuyasha: You have a valid point there.  
  
As the three get to cleaning and the other two are in the kitchen cooking, yami and Yugi go upstairs to their room, shut and lock the door.  
  
Yami: Well, Yugi, you know that we are going to get into......  
  
Yugi:......trouble? Yeah I know. We haven't had any alone time in over a month. It is time I stop taking orders from her and start taking them from you.  
  
Yugi gives Yami a quick kiss on the cheek and sits on the bed.  
  
Yami: This will be fun....  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Amber: Dinner is done, the upstairs is cleaned up, but where are.....  
  
moaning CRASH! Banging  
  
Trista: You can't tell me that they are...  
  
Mystie: Oh yeah they are and they sound like they are having a good time.  
  
Ryo: Yeah, Amber, your blood is starting to boil. Why don't you take a second to calm down.  
  
Amber: sighs All right, they deserve the time alone. I have been pushing you all too hard. Yoh ran out for dinner with Anna. I gave him a bit oftime off and I should the rest of you. Tell ya what, when Joey and Mai get here wel wil all go shopping.  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi come downstairs.  
  
Yami: That is great news. I am so glad.  
  
Yugi: I can't wait to see Mai and Joey. Tea and Duke are supposed to be with them as well.  
  
Trista: Cool. Now let's eat. 


	2. A day in the life of bishis and girls

A day in the life of bishis and girls  
  
Disclamier: I own none of the charectars on the following pages, other than myself, Mystie and Trista. Also, there is going to be some Yaoi in here, but that is just a bit of my mind talking.  
  
This is sure to be some fun!  
  
Morty: Hey Yoh, do you really have feelings for that Anna chick?  
  
Yoh: Well, she is starting to wear on me. After all the push ups and all the sit ups I did, she also had a soft side that I found.  
  
Yugi: Amber, Mystie and Trista are all really sweet.   
  
Yami: Considering that the three of them went shopping and left all the guys here at the house alone to do as they wish, I think that you and I Yugi should be going upstiars.  
  
Yugi: Ah, yes. We were planning a hookup party.  
  
All bishis look at the two of them.   
  
Malik:A what?  
  
Joey: A hookup party. Since Yugi, Yami, Seto and I are together, I think it is time that we hooked up a few more people in here. It wouldn't be quite that boring in here if everyone had partners.  
  
Miroku: Yeah! I have been looking for a girl for a while.  
  
Joey: Who said anything about girls. Why do you think the three of them left in the first place?  
  
Meanwhile at the mall, all the girls have hooked up and are sitting in the food court talking about the boys over lunch.  
  
Amber: I wonder what they are up to?  
  
Trista: Hey Anna, I heard that Yoh found your soft side.  
  
Anna: He did? Well, I will make him do more pushups for that one. I never even knew I had a soft side.  
  
Kikiyo: So this is what girls do here. They shop all day and stuff their faces.  
  
Amber: Not really. Most girls just shop all day. I come to the food cour tfor a drink if I ever have any money left. Tea, Mai and Kagome are the ones with their faces in the food over there.  
  
All look at Tea, Mai and Kagome as they pig out on everything in sight.  
  
Trista: Man, they look like Mystie and Joey after pizza comes through the door.  
  
Amber: Speaking of which, where is Mystie at??  
  
Shopping bags fall to the ground as the girls look up.  
  
Mai: So there you are. You missed the feast. What took ya so long?  
  
Mystie: My mom gave me her ecredit card ad 45 minutes. I had the thing maxed in 30.  
  
Trista: I think we need to be cacthing our bus back to the house to get an eye at wht thing the boys have done now.  
  
At the house, the boys have their pairings.  
  
Joey: All right, now that it is on paper, come take a look.  
  
The paper is posted and this is what was on it:  
  
Morty-Ryo  
  
Trey-Malik  
  
Miroku-Inuyasha  
  
Yugi-Yami :)  
  
Joey-Seto  
  
All the guys look for their partners as more guys walk into the house.  
  
Joey: That is all I could come up with for now since I know that the girls are going to be hole anytime.  
  
Morty: Ryo huh? Hey there is nothing wrong with that.  
  
Malik: This will be a lot of fun :D I mean its not everyday I have someone to torture.  
  
Trey looks at Malik and scoots further away.  
  
Inuyasha: When Kagome and Kikyo find out about this, I will have them off my back  
  
Miroku: Sango off my back? That is a first.  
  
Seto: I love you Joey. This was a great idea.  
  
Joey: I love yo utoo and think that Yami and Yugi are having a bit of a good time  
  
Everyone stares at the two as they are on the couch making out. 


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 6: An unexpected visit.....  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
AN: To the review that had been posted. This is for dub bashing all the way. I didn't know most of the japanese names, so I decided to use the dubs just for kicks and giggles.  
  
----  
  
The guys all went out for a Saturday away from the girls. Mystie and Trista were in the kitchen cooking a big supper and Amber, Mai, Tea, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Anna and Jun are all in the living room.   
  
Trista: Dinner is on the table. It is meatloaf, meat pouches, fried rice, sesame chicken, tea, melonade, and for dessert, cherry and strawberry pies.  
  
Anna: Man Trista, you can cook better tham shorty.  
  
Mystie: Just don't give her all the credit.  
  
Mai: Dang, you girls are good.  
  
They al lget up and there is a knock on the door.  
  
Tea: I'll get it.  
  
Tea runs to the door and opens it. Her jaw drops to the floor as Goku, Gohan and Trunks are all standing there.   
  
Tea: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Jun, Amber. You all have visitors.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo are the first ones to the door. Kikyo passes out and Kagome leaps into Gohn's arms.  
  
Kagome: GOHAN!!!  
  
Gohan: I am only in town for a day, so I thought I would stop by here.  
  
Kikyo gets up from the floor and wipes the sweat from her face as Kagome smiles. Jun and Ambe walk over to Goku.  
  
Jun: It has been a while Goku.  
  
Goku: Yeah, 6 years to the day, I came to give you all a treat. Gohan.  
  
Amber: Gohan is the treat?  
  
Jun: This is what you wanted to give me after all this time?  
  
Goku: He was dyin to come back to town for a day, and I had a week off, so we stopped here.  
  
Sango and Trunks are in the doorway not knowing what to say to each other. Kikyo plys a joke and "accidentaly" bumps into Trunks, who bumps into Sango. They both seperate from each other fast as everyone laughs. Mystie comes into the living room.  
  
Mystie: Well if it isn't the three amigos?  
  
Goku: Hey Mystie.  
  
Mystie: We fixed a big dinner and I know how much you guys love Trista's meatloaf.  
  
Gohan and Trunks: SHE MADE MEATLOAF?? COUNT ME IN!!!  
  
Everyone laughs as they all go the kitchen for dinner. 


	4. Love finds itselfSometimes

Love finds itself....Sometimes  
  
Disclamier: I own none of the charectars on the following pages, other than myself, Mystie and Trista. Also, there is going to be some Yaoi in here, but that is just a bit of my mind talking.  
  
This is sure to be some fun!  
  
We are shown a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku. We then see Inuyasha putting the picture back in a photo album as Yugi and Yami walk into the room  
  
Yugi: Inu, are you all right?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I guess I'm good.   
  
Yugi: Yami, I think that Inuyasha is in love with Miroku. He has never acted like this before.  
  
Yami: I think that you are right. I have never seen him act like this at all.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I am in love. Can I tell you guys something?  
  
The two nod their head in approval.  
  
Inuyasha: I have been in love with Miroku since I first met him, just never knew how to tell him.  
  
Yami and Yugi look at each other and smile. They then look at Inuyasha and smile big.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you guys up to?  
  
Meanwhile, we are at the mall where Miroku is with Mai and Amber.  
  
Miroku: I never even knew that these places had so much to do here.   
  
Amber: You just did not make sense but yeah it does. Hey Mai, I heard that Miroku had a secret.   
  
Mai: Yeah and it has to do with Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: Yeah. I think it leaked out between Seto and Trista. I am in love with Inuyasha. I have been for about a month. I never know when the right time to tell him is or when we get alone time.  
  
Mai: Wow, you really are in love with him. Well, we know how to cure that.   
  
Amber: Yeah we do. Let's go in here.  
  
They walk into a card shop as we go back to Inuyasha....dressed as a girl??  
  
Yami: That works.  
  
Yugi: Yami, sweetie, I think you overdid it just a bit.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, I am in a dress and heels with makeup on. I don't think this is overdoing it a bit, I think this is overdoing it a whole lot.  
  
Amber and Mai come walking in with Miroku and all stop as they see Inuyasha.  
  
Amber: What in the......  
  
Mai: What have you done with him?  
  
Inuyasha: They turned me into a girl.  
  
Miroku: I like that.  
  
Miroku walks over and cuddles to Inuyasha as the others smile and leave them alone.  
  
(AN: This is kind of short. I wrote this one right before graduation last night. The others will be longer and hopefully more entertaining.) 


	5. What everyone is up to

Chapter 5: What everyone is up to....  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
----  
  
Mai amd Amber went to the mall ahead of time. They came back and saw Mystie and Trista on the couch as well as Yugi, Joey and Inuyasha sitting on the floor.  
  
Mai: What is everyone doing up at 11 in the morning? Normally no one is up till afternoon.  
  
Trista: Everyone is asleep still. We all woke up and decided to get an early start to the day.  
  
Inuyasha: After Miroku had me up half the night running errands for him, the rest was well worth it, although I am not one to stay up late and get up early. It is a change for me.  
  
Mai: Well, that must be nice.  
  
Joey: When I had to share a room with him and Yugi snoring. I had no sleep all night, so I had been up a long time.  
  
Yugi slaps Joey in the arm as Mystie laughs a little.  
  
Mystie: That is funny. I hope that you guys keep it down a bit though. We all know how Seto can be if he gets up before noon.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, Joey should know full well.  
  
Joey: Are you through Yuge?  
  
Miroku: What'd I miss?  
  
Everyone turns to see Miroku wake up and walk over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: How was last night's rest hu8n?  
  
Miroku: It was good. I missed your arm around me.  
  
Inuyasha was blushing. Miroku smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Joey looks up at them and then flops back on the floor as Trista noticed.  
  
Trits: Is everything all right Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah. I just wonder how Seto is sleeping without me.  
  
Mystie: Well, at least we know he is sleeping. Its only 11:30.  
  
Joey: You are right about that. If he were to wake up now, I don't have any idea what he would do to me.  
  
Seto: AHEM!  
  
Everytone turns to the hall to see Seto standing there rubbing his eyes. When his hands are out of his eyes, he goes back to bed.  
  
Joey: WHEW!  
  
Seto: WHEELER! IN HERE NOW!  
  
Joey sighs and gets up to go in the bedroom. Everyone looks at each other.  
  
Mai: I am so glad I am not in his shoes.   
  
Amber: Man, what a day so far and it isn't even noon yet.  
  
Trista, Inuyasha and Miroku: He is so dead when seto gets done with him.  
  
Everyone laughs and gets back to their day. 


	6. Crazy Bishis

Crazy Bishis  
  
Disclamier: I own none of the charectars on the following pages, other than myself, Mystie and Trista. Also, there is going to be some Yaoi in here, but that is just a bit of my mind talking.  
  
This is sure to be some fun!  
  
Inside the house, there is a lot of commotion going on as Yoh and Amidamaru are fighting. Ryo, Miroku, Inuyasha,Morty,Trey and Anna are all in a circle watching. Mystie and Trista are in the kitchen as Joey, Yugi, Yami and Seto are sitting with Amber on the porch.  
  
Amber: Are they done yet?  
  
Seto: I have no idea. The last I checked, Yoh was about to chop off a ghost's head.  
  
Joey: I had no idea that it could be done.   
  
Amber: Well, knowing Yoh and Amidamaru, one of them will likely give sooner or later.  
  
Mai walks up to the porch as Trista joins them from the kitchen.  
  
Mai: Hey guys, who in the world is fighting in there.  
  
Trista: Mai its long and complicated to tell. The four of them got back from the mall and they were fighting.  
  
Seto: Well, we have al lday since that crazy stuff is going on so tell us.  
  
Trista: Well, Anna was pushing them through training and Amidamaru stepped to the left as Yoh called for a Celestial Slash attack. Amaidamaru went charging and never gave Yoih full furioku, so the balance was all off and they have been fighting about that ever since.  
  
Mai: Kind of stupid to be fighting over.  
  
Yami: Yugi, move over a bit, there. As long as Amidamaru was off his game, then Yoh will never forgive him for that. They were an in sync unit, and then a tiny mishap like that threw the whole thing off.   
  
Yugi, I know. They were very good together. Now that whole thing screwed up their plans to re-enter the tournament.  
  
Mystie, Annaa,Trey, Morty, Miroku and Ryo all walked out to the porch as Kagome and Kikyo walked up behind Mai.  
  
Mystie: One more minute of listening to them and I think i am going to scream.  
  
Kagome: Hey guys, what is all the screaming and fighting going on in there for?  
  
Mai: Yoh and Amidamaru are screaming and fighting with each other,  
  
Seto: It has wentr on for quite sometime now.  
  
Amber: Yeah, I hope that Duke comes soon, one more minute and I think I will turn back into that dril lseargent.  
  
Seto: Not that, again.  
  
Trista: You made a deal Amber. You said that you wouldn't turn into a drill seargent if I hooked you up with Duke. If you go back on your word now I will throw you out in the middle of the street.  
  
Amber shuts her mouth and Mai looks at her funny.  
  
Mai: Well, I see that Trista has her on a leash, but who in the hell has Yoh and Amidamaru on a leash?  
  
Morty: Well, the last I checked, Anna had them on a leash the size of my wrist.  
  
Anna: Shorty, I want a 7 course meal on the talbe before 7. It is 3 now, so you have about 4 hours.  
  
Morty goes to the kitchen as Ryo looks over at Trey.  
  
Ryo: Well, at least we now know wh is the main woman around here.  
  
Trey: Yeah, besides Amber, Trista and Mystie.  
  
Ryo: Yeah, at least the four of them show everyone who is boss.  
  
Miroku: I just hope that no one else decides to show their faces around here.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, she has a full house the way it is. Can it get any fuller? 


	7. At the movies

Chapter 7: At the movies....  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
----  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto are all sitting in a movie theater. They are watching a horror flick and Joey and Yami get scared real easily. Before you know it, Joey is in Seto's arms and Yami and Yugi are kissing right there. The movie ends as the four of them exit the theater.  
  
Joey: Well, that was...can we say....interesting.  
  
Seto: Yeah. It was very fun...holding you for half the movie.  
  
Seto and Joey get in the limo and wave goodbye to Yugi and Yami as they speed off. Yami and Yugi start to walk home.  
  
Yami: You wannna walk over to Amber's?  
  
Yugi: Sure thing.  
  
As they start to walk over to Amber's house, Yugi starts staring at the sky. Yami walks over to hug him when they see Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou all walking over together. Malik and Marik holding hands and Ryou and Bakura in each others arms.  
  
Malik: Hello Yugi, are you all right?  
  
Yugi: I am fine. I was thinking about how Seto is taking care of Joey.  
  
Ryou: Joey is a man, but whenever Seto Kaiba gets around him, there is hell to pay. Say, have you guys seen Miroku and Inuyasha?  
  
Marik: Nope, but were all going to Amber's place anyhow.   
  
They all start heading over to Amber's when they see Seto's limo on the corner. They see Inuyasha and Miroku getting out of the car. Inuyasha had cuts and scratches all over his face. They see Anna, Jun and Trista with them. They all walk over to the limo as it speeds away.  
  
Bakura: Miroku! What were you guys doing with Joey and Seto?  
  
Miroku:.....um......um.....  
  
Anna: Shall we make all these guys beg for mercy as well like we made them?  
  
She points to Miroku and Inuyasha. Bakura, Marik and Yami all have dropped jaws as Yugi walks over.  
  
Yugi: Man, you guys let these girls control you like that?  
  
Jun: They didn't have a choice and neither will you if you don't shut your mouth.  
  
Jun, Trista and Anna all got in front of the pack as the guys were tending to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Trista: Stop attending to your boys and lets get to Amber's. She will want to know what is holding us back from our daily pit stop.  
  
The girls led the way as the guys spent the entire time being quiet and walking slowly behind them all the way to Amber's house. The guys did not want to be on Anna's bad side after seeing Miroku and Inuyasha in bad shape. 


End file.
